The Last Laugh!
The Last Laugh! is the third episode of It's Terror Time Again!. Premise The new clue leads the gang to a circus in Japan because an evil ghost clown, Zombozo, is haunting the big-top! Plot The ferry arrives at a harbour in Japan. The gang drive out in the Mystery Machine. "What a lovely place!" Says Velma. "More like creepy!" Says Shaggy. "Reah!" Agrees Scooby. "I agree with Velma, it is a wonderful place, you just haven't got an eye for places Scooby and Shaggy" says Daphne. Shaggy sticks his tongue out at her. They fight but Fred breaks it up. "Calm down guys, we've got to get to the circus yet!" Says Fred. Soon the van arrives at Zombozo's circus. It stops. "Wow!" Says Scooby. "Like, lets go get some food" says Shaggy. "Wait guys, our mystery is in the big-top" says Fred. Velma and Daphne drag them into the big-top. Inside, a man bumps into the gang. "Sorry, I'm Michael" says the man. "We're Mystery Inc." says Fred. "Nice to meet you Mystery Inc." says Michael. He walks off. "How odd" says Velma. The gang find some seats and sit down. Suddenly, a clown appears and everyone laughs. "Hello, I'm Zombozo, and I have guns!" Says Zombozo getting out two guns. Everyone screams. "Zoinks!" Exclaims Shaggy. "Rikes!" Exclaims Scooby. Zombozo starts shooting everywhere. A bullet nearly hits Velma. "Jinkies!" Says Velma. Zombozo starts chasing the gang beginning the chase scene. Daphne and Fred run across the tightrope. They wobble the rope causing Zombozo to fall off. Velma runs through the Lions cage. The Lion bites Zombozo and Velma runs away. Scooby and Shaggy dress as ride managers and put Zombozo on a roller coaster. They run, ending the chase scene. Soon the gang meet back up. A woman walks past. "Hi, I'm Angie, the manager of 'The Cage' ride" says Angie. She walks away. "Everyone here is strange!" Says Daphne. "That's why it's trap time!" Says Fred. Fred gets a net and forces Scooby and Shaggy to be live bait. "Zombozo!" Calls Scooby and Shaggy. Then Zombozo appears and chases Scooby and Shaggy causing him to fall into the net. "Now it's time to see who you really are!" Says Velma taking off the mask. "Angie!" Says the gang. "Yes, it was me!" Says Angie, "I hated this circus. But good old Zombozo owned it. I gave him a holiday and he went, so I dressed up as an evil Zombozo and tried to scare everyone away, and I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!". Soon the police take Angie away. Fred finds a note on the floor. "You're next mystery is a haunted house next to the two faced cliffs. If you don't figure me out soon, you don't get the fortune. The next clue is that I have hair ontop of my head!" Reads Fred. "Lets get back on the ferry!" Says Daphne. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. So, this is the third episode of the series, I hope you enjoyed! Comment your opinion and thanks for reading! Cast and Characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Japan **Zombozo's Circus Notes/trivia * Quotes :"Lets get back on the ferry!" - Daphne Home media *It's Terror Time Again! The Complete Series Category:DarthHill's Stuff